View of the Stars
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - OS Children of Megatron - Rated T for safety  references . A sweet interaction between Ellie, Soundwave and Bumblebee. Sequel to 'Soundwave's Unification.' Questions/reviews answered daily.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is owned by Hasbro. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ Sequel to "Soundwave's Unification." OC Ellie from "Children of Megatron." Just a sweet little moment that wanted to be written._

A View of the Stars

She was grateful it didn't hurt anymore. The surgery proved to be a success, as far as Ratchet could tell, but it hadn't really been tested the way she wanted it to be. Idly, she wondered where her collective was this evening.

Without really thinking about it, she gently connected with each one just to feel their presence. They both returned her gentle touch with all of the love they felt for her.

The flurry of wings behind her was not unexpected. Every time she accessed the private link she shared with Soundwave, he sent one of his multitude of spies to check on her. He said it was to make sure she wasn't in trouble she didn't know about.

"I'm being wistful Laserbeak. I just needed to feel him to know he's safe," she addressed the newcomer without turning around.

"He knows," he said with surprising understanding. "I don't think he knows that you worry just as much about him as he does about you."

"And you tell him that every time he checks in with you, don't you," she made it a statement.

"Of course.

"He is in geosynchronous orbit. You can see him from here," he said as he waddled to stand by her shoulder.

"Where?" She asked excitedly. It was rare she could see her second unified when he was working.

"There. The bright star to the left of Venus," he pointed.

"Thanks Beakley. You can go back to watching over Gladys now," she told him as she kissed his beak.

He shyly rubbed his beak and turned back to his post. He decided he definitely liked this assignment.

"I see you Boomer," she sent over their private channel.

"You should be inside. Thermal imaging depicts rapid cooling at your coordinates."

"How can I feel the cold when you're above me?" she teased.

"Distance non-conducive to shared body heat."

"Distance irrelevant between sparks," she sent right back with a chuckle.

After a few minutes, he sent back a tentative, "I love you, too."

"Good, I'm glad it's not one sided."

"Autobot, Bumblebee enroute. ETA forty-nine seconds."

"I know. I can feel him too. You know, I can't not tell him I'm watching you when he gets here."

"Yes. I gave him your coordinates. I didn't want you to be cold."

"I believe, my dear love, I just may be rubbing off on you," she chuckled. He rarely was so familiar in his speech pattern.

"Yes. You are."

"So, you talking to Soundwave?" Bumblebee asked as he walked up to where she was sitting in the back yard.

"Yep. Watching him work too.

"Sit down and join us," she invited over their collective link.

Wordlessly, he sat down with his legs on either side of her; gently, he pulled her back to nestle at the juncture.

He had been missing her these past few days. Ratchet had told him the surgery to expose her spinal port was successful, but they should wait at least a week to utilize it during interfacing.

"Soundwave, I'd like to try something with her spinal port," he sent privately as they continued their conversation with Ellie over the collective link.

"Explain."

"Just a simple exploratory docking. Nothing rough about it. Just something to see what we can and can't share through it."

"What parameters?"

"Maybe access our optics through it. Let her see what I see and vice versa."

After a few moments, he sent a hesitant "Proceed," back.

"So, how does your spinal port feel?" Bumblebee asked over their collective link.

"It's itchy, but that's normal in humans. The process of healing creates a tingling sensation as the nerves nit back together, which is interpreted by the brain as an itch."

"You've slipped back into scientist mode," he teased as he began to rub her back.

"Sorry. I sometimes get carried away when it's a subject I'm not sure you guys would understand," she apologized.

"Don't apologize," Soundwave sent. "Perspective information enlightening."

"I would like to try something with you, if you're willing," Bumblebee hesitated.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I would like to try to engage your spinal port to see if we can see through the other's optics.

"I promise it won't be rough. Ratchet said to give it a week, and it has been five days. Besides, we wouldn't be engaging for the purpose of interfacing," he sent. "Immediately," he added aloud.

"You know I don't get the stitches out for another three days, don't you?"

"Yes. Which is why I want to try this now.

"So, are you willing?"

"Boomer? Are you alright with this?" she asked.

"Your decision," he answered.

"I am kind of curious, and you will stop if I become uncomfortable or it starts to get painful, right?" she wanted to make certain.

"Of course. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Alright then. What do you need me to do?"

"Just unfasten the undergarment and I will take care of the rest," he said. At last, they may finally be able to be together in every Cybertronian way, he thought.

Easily, she maneuvered her arm behind her back and unhooked the clasp. Instantly, the band fell apart and he gently removed the gauze bandage over the port. He held the back of her shirt up with one hand as he examined the spot where the port should have been.

"Where is it?" he wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, Ratchet said that since he took the piece that was welded over it off, it naturally closes when not in use."

"Try to focus on opening it," Soundwave sent.

She sent the signal and felt the odd sort of opening sensation in her back she associated with her energy bow.

"Did that get it?" she wanted to make sure.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to lift you to my chest and dock with the port. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable."

"Lie down first," Soundwave ordered.

"Good idea," he sent distractedly as he complied.

Easily, his chest plates opened to his mate and exposed the mating interface connector. He slid her up to his chest and, as gently as he could, connected them.

"Are you okay?" both Soundwave and Bumblebee asked in unison.

"Yes!" Ellie laughed. "It feels funny. Kinda tickles."

"Alright, now I'm going to try to open the connection, but you are going to have to focus on connecting us on your end.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

"Go."

She felt the strange sort of electrical impulses traveling along her spine and focused on the feeling of where they were going. Instinctively, she focused on directing the impulses up into her implants.

Blinking rapidly, she realized she was not seeing the way she normally did. Experimentally, she looked around.

"Very good. I can see through your implants. Can you see through mine?" Bumblebee excitedly asked.

"You guys see weird," she answered in awe.

"This is unexpected," he muttered.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"I can see through your optic, which I was prepared for, but I believe I am also seeing through your biological eye.

"If so, you humans see equally weird."

"I guess it's all about perspective," she answered as she brought Soundwave along.

Together, they watched the night unfold. Each with a unique new view of the stars.


End file.
